A Changing Season's Blowing Wind
by Zb2k
Summary: A look at the potentially darker side of Link, and a look at human nature and its capabilities in and of its self. This is a short story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story with 5 parts to it. I will release the first two parts, then the next two parts, and finally the last and most important part.

A Changing Season's Blowing Wind

After Link's almost expected defeat of the evil one, Gannondorf, people marveled and cheered for the Hero of Time. They saw him as there only source of hope in the face of evil, like bonfire in a pitch black summer night. He was their ultimate savior and he would ultimately go down as the Hero of Time.

The people had, however, not seen the true face of Link. He was actually quite a cruel person at heart, and the real reason why he risked his life to stop Gannondorf was not what everyone thought it was. Like a little girl who loves water, and loves to swim, may one day see her beloved water turn against her as she starts to drown. It wasn't uncommon in Hyrule to see children die in a drowning just like that.

Link, would irrefutably be the water, and the land of Hyrule and its people would be the little girl that one day watches what used to seem so incredible, turn against her, and start to drown her. Everyone in Hyrule at this point knew the danger they were in. Just like the little girl, they would try to kick and trash in a panic to survive. What remained in question at this point was if the people of Hyrule would turn out lucky and escape drowning. Or if Link would succeed in destroying everything good and bad about Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before._

Link, who had just hours ago became the sole inherit of the Triforce and all its power was at his home, Kokiri Forest, before the now dead Deku Tree. Wielding the power of the Triforce was absolutely unrivaled by any amount of power in history. Yes, Link thought, how marvelous it all really was. He could do anything now, he was bound by nothing. He never had to risk his neck battling against his foes, and he never had to have the weight of the world put on his shoulders, because he carried all the powers of the Heaven and Earth in his hands, now. Yes indeed, the Triforce was certainly his own personal skeleton key to unlock the doors leading to all of his wildest fantasies and dreams.

And imagine is just what Link did. He pictured himself surrounded by beautiful woman, doing things he liked to do with beautiful woman. Link imagined having all the money in the world, and buying everything that he wanted. And Link sat and pondered all the places in his mind that he never dared to think about. And quickly, like a sudden gust of a strong wind, his mind filled with dark fantasies, thoughts he had never dared share with anyone, or even privately contemplate to the degree he was contemplating them now.

Link was not born an evil person either, by any means. He may have been eccentric, and his natural born power was just a stroke of luck, but he was born with a kind heart. It was not entirely the power of the Triforce that drove him to insanity; the power only amplified what had already manifested its self. Link had, unquestionably had the burden of the world on his shoulders, which was too much for almost any man to bear, and at the time he was just a small child, still learning morals, and the difference between right and wrong. So, inevitably, all the fighting Link had done turned him into quite a cruel and substantially insane man, although no one knew it, or had the slightest suspicion of it. Not even Link himself, which is perhaps most terrifying.

Hyrule Castle, to visit Princess Zelda, would be the very next place Link would go to. Of all the things Link was imaging, he didn't imagine Zelda would like the visit Link was about to pay her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda was at Hyrule Castle, inside of the main hall her with the king and queen, her mother and father. Speaking of Link's heroic defeat of Gannondorf is what Link speculated. Link was halfway across the room before anyone noticed him. Zelda and her parents were all at one end of a massive dinner table that stretched the length of the great main hall. Zelda looked up and saw Link, and almost instantly joy lit her face and smile stretched on her face.

However, Zelda's smile was quickly washed away when she noticed that Link had his sword held in firmly in his right hand. By now her parents had noticed Link, but they too were alarmed. The sword being drawn from its holster, though, was not what scared any of them at this point. It was the evil, almost demonic grin Link had, that startled them.

Zelda, very scared, not because she could have ever predicted what was going to come next, but because she feared perhaps Gannondorf wasn't locked away in the Seal of Time. But that didn't make much sense, why would Link be smiling? No, it was the fear of the unknown that scared her. She had no idea what Link was thinking, she had no clue what was about to happen to her, and her family.

Zelda, suddenly, began to fear terribly what was about happen, for the very reason that she did not know what was going to happen. She quickly recalled, as a child she remembered disobeying her father. Her father was quite scary when he got mad at her. Her memories of her father screaming at her, and punishing her were really a lot worse than what actually happened. Her father did raise his voice quite loudly, but that was all he ever did that one could say is irresponsible. His punishments were fair. The worst memory she ever had was when her father had been particularly upset, and slammed the door of her room open, making a loud bang from the wooden door hitting against the stone walls. It was the fear of awaiting an unknown punishment that scared her, and in turn made the punishment in and of its self seem much worse than it actually was, because she had auto suggested to herself that it would be horrible.

That was the fear she felt now, looking at Link. She feared the unknown. She knew something horrific was about to take place, and she knew it would be awful, but she didn't know what. When her father finally ripped the door open to her room, making a gargantuan loud bang when the wood cracked against the stone of the castle walls, he stopped himself, and turned around and walked away, mostly because her mother was almost begging for him to stop, afraid that he might doing something he would regret. But just because of the intense fear of the unknown she had felt, unknowing what punishment her father would carry out, only knowing it would be terrible, that loud sound of the wooden door hitting hard against the stone deeply scarred her.

That was what was what she felt looking at Link now, almost as strong as she had ever felt it before, and it was in part because she loved Link. It wasn't necessarily a husband and wife love, but it could have been. Nevertheless, she had always had a special place in her heart for him ever since she had met him. Link could have turned around and left the room, and it would still have scared her a little bit, because that was the way Zelda's mind worked. But Link didn't turn around and leave the room, and he didn't slam a door. What he was about to do was considerably worse. Finally, after a long, uncomfortable silence, he paced over to Zelda, wrapped the fingers on his left hand firmly around her neck and firmly threw her towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi there" Link said, still keeping a small smile on his face. But that quickly faded like autumn fades to winter, he was now very serious. Zelda's father, both confused and afraid, got up and tried to grab Link, and pull him off of his daughter. But Link, without even looking at the king, held his hand up and suddenly the king flew back towards one of the walls, slammed into it, and fell over unconscious. Link let out a small chuckle. Spellbound by the power of the Triforce, even though he already knew how powerful it was, he said, although no one heard it, "That's pretty cool".

But Link, having other business to attend to, looked down at Zelda. "Don't move your highness". All of a sudden, the princess's body froze into a very straight position. Her arms and legs together, her back snapped into a straight upright position, as did her neck, and she was looking straight at the ceiling, paralyzed, no matter how hard she tried she could not move.

He gripped his sword with both hands and ran it smoothly and gently down the middle of her chest and onto her stomach, like he was painting on her body and the brush was his sword. The material on her clothing on her stomach is very thin, Link noted to himself. He thrust the sword forward a little bit, digging into the flesh of Zelda's stomach. Holding the sword in place he looked up at Zelda's face, which was sweating along with the rest of her body now.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, letting out a small giggle.

"Link, what are you doing?" She said, looking up at his face which had a very small smile, but despite its size, it was a very powerful smile that shined fear across her thoughts like the sun would shine light across the morning. _Is he going to kill me?_ She thought. It was a thought she would have never thought before, and even know under this extreme circumstances it seemed ridiculous, but had the faintest hint of plausibility.

"_Do you like it?_" Link asked again, thrusting the sword further into her flesh.

"No Link! I don't like!" She pleaded. It would do no good though. She was like tiny bug trying to hold back the boot from a person about to crush on it.

"Well, _I _like it!" Link announced. He turned his head towards Zelda's mother, who was still sitting down, just looking at Link, much too scared to do anything.

"Why don't you come down and join us, your highness?" The queen's legs, like having a mind of their own, walked down next to Zelda and Link.

Link grabbed at the queens hair, and ripped her towards the ground. He kicked his boot into her nose and blood shot out and landed in a straight line along the floor. Link then slammed the heel of his boot into her ear, which cracked her skull into the stone floor and rendered her into unconsciousness.

"Now for you, princess" Link said turning towards Zelda.

"Link, please whatever you're going to do…" Zelda said, in calm voice, "Don't do it".

"Why?" Link inquired. "I'm having a good time."

"Link –"

Link brought his finger up to his mouth "Shhhhhhhh," he said, as a mother might say to child who had just gotten a large cut from scraping his knee on a rock, except he had a certain calmness in his voice, it was almost condescending. "This is going to happen." As he said that, her lips closed and she could no longer talk.

With that, he brought his sword towards her eye, bringing it slowly towards the black center of Zelda's left eye. She immediately tried to look away, but it was a useless attempt.

"Stop moving your eye, sweetie." Link said, in the exact same voice. And with that, her eye stared straight at the ceiling. Zelda then shut her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Open your eyes, my princess" Link said in a joking voice. And with that, the absolutely petrified princesses eyes unwillingly shot open.

"That's better" Link said, and let out a smile of relief.

Link held the sword at the smallest of distances from Zelda's left eye. Then, ever so gently, he thrust the sword forwards a little bit. He wasn't quite piercing her eye, so he pushed forward a little more. Liquid starting oozing out as juice might ooze from an orange after you dig your fingernail into it. It even sprayed a little bit, down to Zelda's chin.

Even though she could not move at all, he could sense her pain, like the feeling of being watched, it was there, and it was strong. Yet at the same time, it felt very good to Link. This was a feeling that he liked. It was a feeling he could get used to, and he would get used to.

Zelda was breathing very heavily. Link began pushing his sword further and further into her eye, and he didn't notice she had stopped breathing until he had pushed the sword halfway through her head.

He pulled his sword out calmly, and looked down at the queen who was lying at his feet. He squatted next to her head and looked up and down her body in a questioning way; he was deciding what to do next. He wiped the blood from his sword onto her dress, and then inserted the sword into her throat, and slowly and loosely, yet still firmly, pushed it through her throat, and all the way through her neck. He pulled the sword out, but a little faster than he had put it in.

Link walked over to the king and squatted the same way he had in front of the queen. He looked up and down his body the same way he had with the queen. Doing the same procedure, he wiped the blood from his sword onto the king's clothes. Except this time he rolled the king over so he was looking straight up. Link lifted his sword high above his head, and using both hands thrust it right down the center of the king's head. Link had done it with such force; he went all the way through the king's head and hit the stone beneath his now lifeless head. Blood splattered and got all over Link's clothes. But

Link simply willed the blood from his clothes away, and it was gone, because the power of the Triforce was a part of him now. He needed to simply imagine something and he could make it a reality. It was really extraordinary. Link removed the sword from the king's head and started to stab it multiple times into the king's neck. Then he started stabbing the king's chest. He was completely out of control; he barely knew what he doing. All he knew was it felt good. He willed the blood that got on his clothes and boots away again.

Link, finished with his business in the main hall, went atop the tallest tower in the entire castle, and looked out at Hyrule. A smile of triumph came over his face. Hyrule and the entire world was entirely his. And no one could do a thing about it.


End file.
